


funny feelings

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Eventual Smut, Fae & Fairies, Falling In Love, Fear of Flying, First Kiss, Gay, Idiots in Love, Innocent Peter, M/M, Mpreg, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Sexual Tension, Shy Peter Parker, Sword Art Online - Freeform, Trans Peter Parker, basically sao II, every, fuck he wants peter, harley keener is a giant ass flirter, harley keener is an excellent swordsman, is - Freeform, one - Freeform, peter parker is a thirsty thot, says in british accent, tags to be updated as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: In a world of fairies, swordsmen, mages, and much more, Peter Stark is the firstborn of the Stark family, carrying on their name to the next generation. But, the thing is, he's actually a terrible swordsman, whereas his father's is are one of the best, he's scared and can't fly.His birth-father, Tony Stark, decides it's time for him to take up a tutor. Apparently, this supposed 'tutor' is a fairy that Tony has known for a long time. His name is Harley Keener. He and Peter meet in an...awkward situation, to say the least.But no matter what, Peter is determined to pass his father's expectations and become the best swordsman he can be, learning all he can from his tutor. Even if his said tutor is very, VERY, distracting.HIATUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DECIDED TO CHANGE PEPPER TO STEPHEN SO TONY IS MARRIED TO STEPHAN AND HAS HAD PETER AND MORGAN 
> 
> Stephen; Dad, Father  
> Tony; Daddy (don't take it the wrong way ppl)

Today was the day. Today was the day Peter would finally meet this mysterious _tutor_ that his father had hired to help him. He had gotten on Tony's back and squeaked as his father took off towards... _wherever_ they were going.

"We'll be their in ten minutes tops, Pete. Try to hang on, okay?" Peter nodded, swallowing thickly as he took one last look at their cabin and turned back towards where they were heading to. Tony smiled and held onto his son's legs a little tighter, hauling him forward a bit, making Peter yell out in surprise. 

"Daddy!" He whined as Tony laughed. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself!" Peter groaned and frowned, pulling on his black hair a bit. "Ow!" It was Peter's turn to giggle. "Little shit." Tony teased, but there was no anger in his words, just laughter.

"I'm excited to meet, Harley," Peter admitted, smiling. "You said he was my age right?"

"Eh," Tony shook his head. "A little older. He's nineteen." 

"Oh," That meant Harley was two years older than Peter who was seventeen and about to turn eighteen here in about four months. "Cool! Do you think me and him could be friends?" 

Tony chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yes, Peter. But, just so you're aware, he's a bit of a smart ass. Doesn't like being told what to do or how to do it. He's his own boss since his parents did a shitty job at teaching the kid themselves." 

Peter blinked at that as his elf ears twitched in interest. "Oh, that sucks,"

"Yeah, it does," Tony said and he could empathize with Harley. His parents weren't the best either. "But, I helped him through a lot of stuff. Love him like I love you and Morgan, even if he was- _is_ a pain in my ass most of the time. But, in a way," He paused. "we're like each other. We understand each other since we're sorta alike in many ways."

Peter giggled again, smirking. "Like what? You two are buttholes?" 

"You _want_ me to drop you?"

_"NO!"_

 

 

 

 

Tony landed with a grunt and Peter quickly hopped off his back, Tony's red wings disappearing at his command as the Peter's feet hit the dirt ground with a _crunch_. The teen looked around, his ears perking as he took in the sights around him. In front of them, about sixty feet away, was a giant tree that Peter recognized. When he was younger, his father's would take him over here all the time to play with the birds and lizards. Peter could also see a ton of other fairies who were lining the giant tan circle in the middle. 

He looked up at Tony, pulling on his suit. "Daddy? What's going on?" He gestured to the groups of fairies. "Is there some sort of event?" Tony smiled and shook his head, ruffling Peter's curly lock of brown highlighted hair. 

"Nope. This is where Harley is. See 'im?" He leaned down and pointed out into the circle. "He's in the middle fighting some dude." Peter blinked and looked over to where his father was pointing too, his brown eyes widened in surprise. An _actual_ duel!

Peter looked back up at Tony in shock. "Is-is Harley a swordsman like you?!" 

Tony smiled and nodded. "Yep, after all, I'm the one who trained him." 

Peter's lip parted in awe and he looked back at the scene before him, eyes trained on the duo. "Wait, which one's Harley?"  

"The blonde haired little shit. The one with the bright orange wings."

Peter's eyes turned a little before widening again. Woah. Harley was...Harley was _hot_. His cheeks reddened instantly and his ears perked up at the sign of interest, his pastel blue and red wings fluttering as his heart fluttered right along with them. His father noticed and smirked.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

Peter nodded slowly, unconsciously, his hands close to his chest. "Yeah...wait-NO!" He turned and gasped, his arms flailing as he shook his head, his face a bright cherry color. "No, no, no, _no_! I-I didn't-he-I-"

Tony laughed loudly, causing some fairies too look over and notice Peter's distraught. 

" _Daddy_!" Peter whined, shoving his face into his hands as his ears bowed in embarrassment. 

"What's goin' on over here?" 

Peter gasped and turned quickly, Tony doing the same. Oh god. That wasn't- _please_ no-

"What the hell, Tony? I told ya' to stop stalkin' me." Oh, Jesus. He had an accent too. 

Tony snorted, arms crossed over his chest. "Good to see you too, Harls." 

Harley snorted right back, unamused as he put his shining bright white sword into his sheath on his back, his arms also crossing. Oh yeah, Dad was right, the two were just like each other. 

"Good to see ya' too, old man. Now, I'mma ask ya' again, what the hell are ya' doin' here?" He surprisingly hadn't noticed Peter.

Tony huffed and nodded his head in the direction of his son, Harley's eyes following and landing right on Peter. "I told you that I needed a tutor for my son. You said yes, or did you already forget?" 

Harley didn't say anything, just continued staring at Peter, bright blue eyes blinking every so often. He then hummed and nodded. "I see. This yer son?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"No, Harley, it's Jesus.

"Oh shut up!"

Peter giggled and then instantly regretted it as both men turned to look at him. He didn't notice Harley's face reddening just a tad. Peter squeaked and bowed his head just a little, shuffling over to clutch his father's side, hiding his face in his suit. Tony chuckled just a bit, one of his hands coming over to gently pet his curly brown locks in an attempt to comfort him. 

"Sorry, Peter's just a bit shy. He gets nervous when he meets new people." This time, Peter didn't even have the courage to make a remark back, afraid that if he spoke, he'd say something embarrassing. 

Harley just smirked a bit, looking back at Tony. "At least he don't got a snarky attitude like _you_."

"Oh, and you _don't?"_

The two teased each other for a few more minutes before Tony looked to Peter. "Hey, son, why don't you come out and introduce yourself, huh? You were really excited on the way." 

Peter sighed a bit. He was grateful that his father wasn't about to tease him for what happened moments before Harley had come over. "I..." Oh, God, he sounded pathetic. "I'm...I'm Peter. Peter Stark." 

Harley smiled and quickly held out his hand which Peter eyed for a few moments before taking. "I'm Harley. Harley Keener. I've heard so much about ya'!" Peter felt a pang of fear strike through his chest. Hopefully, dad didn't tell him embarrassing things besides the obvious, but even so, he smiled shyly, his face going pink again. 

"Y-yeah!" Peter squeaked, pulling his hand back. "I...you're pretty _amazing_ with the sword." Harley chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh," He began. "Not that good. I still have to become stronger." Then suddenly, his blue eyes were serious and cold, like he was deep in thought, thinking over every single possibility, it made Peter swallow thickly. Harley's eyes then twinkled again in almost an instant, he looked up and smile again. "But, I hear that yer not the best at it either. Tony wanted me to help you with that?" He then hummed. "Oh, also flyin', right?"

Peter blushed out of embarrassment, Harley seemed to notice this as he chuckled softly.

"Aw, it's okay, Bambi. Everyone's got different strengths and weaknesses. Ya' just need a little extra boost, that's all. We'll get ya' flyin' in no time. I'm sure you'll be a fast learner." Peter flushed at the compliment and nickname, his wings fluttering again. Harley chuckled once more.

"Well," Tony sighed, looking up into the sky to check to see if the sun was going down. It was almost sunset. "We better get home, Peter. Momma's making dinner here soon and she'll be pissed if we don't get home on time." Peter nodded and Tony smiled, ruffling his hair. "Besides, Morgan probably misses us." 

Peter smiled back. "Right!" 

Tony looked up and Harley and waved as Peter began to climb on his back, his red wings lifting and beginning for take off. "Cya, Keener."

Harley smirked. "Bye, old man." 

Peter waved as well, about to turn back before Harley spoke up again. "Don't worry, Bambi," Harley said, smiling innocently. "We'll get those pretty wings of yours in the sky in no time."

Peter blushed as his eyes widened and he was about to say something back before Tony took off, leaving Peter to watch as Harley got smaller and smaller the farther they went.


	2. milk and cookies (hearts and tinkerbell's)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter tells his bffs about Harley
> 
> chaos inseus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DO NOT SKIP THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> keep in mind that this is an advanced fairy civilization. But they don't have phones, laptops, ipads, etc, they have holograms which they can activate with a swipe of their fingers and a screen appears before them. 
> 
> PETER CAN READ NOW TOO  
> Peter Parker - lolgaystarkdiaster  
> Michelle Jones - lesbianlesbos  
> Ned Leeds - wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar  
> Betty Brant - allfairiesaregay(exceptforme)  
> 

Dinner was great, as usual. Stephan always made the best chicken salad. It also helped that Tony was helping him along with his studying. His father said he was sure to pass the magic test that was happening at school that Friday. Peter was excited, he was making his father happy and that's all he ever wanted.

"You goin' to bed champ?" Tony asked as he gently put the dishes into the sink, his finger swiping in the air so that the screen for the dishwasher turned on, it's bright blue glow lighting up Tony's face in the dimly lit room. He pressed a one of the white circles and suddenly, all the dishes were in the washer, the thing starting.

Peter smiled and shook his head from where he was in the living room, gathering his sweatshirt from where Morgan was whining, trying to get it back from where she pulling it from on the floor. "Morgan!" Peter hissed. "Let go! That's my favorite sweatshirt! You have you're own!"

"No!" Morgan growled, the four year old kicking her legs. "I want it! I was using it first!"

"But it's mine!"

"Children," A voice came from the couch in the living room. Stephan sighed and closed his book. "Morgan, sweetie. That is _Peter's_ sweatshirt. You can sleep in you're own tonight." Morgan mumbled something before letting it go, huffing and crossing her arms and legs. Stephan smiled. "Thank you, darling."

Peter sighed and brushed off the small extra bits of salad that was left on the blue and white fabric, Morgan having eating with it on her lap as she still wasn't the best with getting the food into her mouth all the way. "Make sure you brush you're teeth before bed, Peter," Stephan called out as Peter began to leave for his room. "And where's my hug, young man?"

Peter turned around and giggled, running over to his father and giving him a big hug. Stephan chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Night, night, Dad." Peter whispered as Stephan ran his fingers through those brown curly locks of his.

"Goodnight, Peter. Remember, you have to go out into town to get some groceries alright? Oh, also be sure to be home in time for dinner if you're going to go out with you're friends, be sure to let us know in the group chat." Peter nodded as he let go, humming as he quickly said _goodnight_ to Tony and made his way into his room, shutting the door behind him.

As he jumped up on the bed, his back hitting the comforter and blankets, he swiped his finger down above him and a blue screen, much like the one from before, popped up above him. He smiled, hitting the button _Group Chat For Nerds And Gays_ and beginning to type.

_lolgaystarkdisaster: hey guys!!!!! guess what?!!?!?!??!?!!?_

_lesbianlesbos: lol lemme guess u finally asked flash out_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: wtf??? no mj what the hell_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: yea mj what the hell_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: it's FLASH who likes peter. not the other way around u stupid hoe_

_allfairiesaregay(exceptforme): really? i thought those feelings were mutual..._

_lolgaystarkdisaster: wtf u guys?? have u all been really talking behind my back this entire time??_

_lesbianlesbos: no_

_allfairiesaregay(exceptforme): damn it now i have to burn all my fanfiction about them_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: WTF GUYS?!?! WTH BETTY U WROTE FANFICTION ABOUT US??!_

_allfairiesaregay(exceptforme): hell yeah, better enjoy ur five seconds of fame while u still can_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: to be fair pete we've all been writing fanfiction about u too_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: well guess what, u don't have to anymore_

_lesbianlesbos: and why's that???_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: bc i think i just my new husband_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: OMG WAAAAAAAAAAT!??!!? WHOOOO CHILD WHOOO?!!?!!?11  
_

_lesbianlesbos: well i did not see that coming_

_allfairiesaregay(exceptforme): oooh me neither do tell peter do tell_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: well his name is harley keener and hes hot like SUPER hot guys i cant even-_

_lesbianlesbos: wait_

_lesbianlesbos: wait a damn minute_

_lesbianlesbos: u mean that blonde haired fairy swordsmen??_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: ....yeah_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: wait how the hell do u know him??_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: uhhh peter hes like the best swordsfairy in the entire realm. besides your fathers and the avengers of course_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: .....omg my husband is awesome_

_allfairiesaregay(exceptforme): wait are u being serious when u say he's ur husband???_

_lesbianlesbos: no betty he's kidding_

_lesbianlesbos: right?_

_lolgaystarkdisaster: for now_


	3. the moment i laid on eyes on u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMMMM  
> SO YA'LL LIKE THIRSTY THOT PETER HMMMMM???
> 
> like ya'll are goin crazy down in the comments about Thot!Peter and it's so fucking funny
> 
> btw fairies wings can appear and disappear at will.

Peter sighed as he made his way through the town of Vaisel. It was a beauty and wonder all in it's own, all the flowers and decorations never failed to lift Peter's spirits. At night, the many colored lights were turned on, creating ambience.

Peter shivered as the morning air hit his cheeks. Lord, why was it always so cold in the mornings? It was _spring_ for crying out loud. He held his basket in his hands, holding onto the handle tightly, making sure nothing fell out as he entered one of the many mini shops that were in time square. He smiled as one of the workers waved and welcomed him inside.

Then, he swiped a finger down in the middle of the air, the list of supplies Stephen had wanted him to get for dinner that week appearing in front of him, the blue hue glowing onto his face. There were many items, about ten. Peter quickly skimmed through it, brown eyes landing on _apples, oranges_. The fairy looked up quickly, looking around to see where the fruit isle was. When he found it, he made his way over.

"Let's see..." He mumbled to himself, a hand reaching up to grab a few apples from the apple basket, putting the three he got into his carrier. "I can mark _apples_ off the list.." And he did, crossing out _apples_ with his finger. "Now, let's see where are the oranges..."

After he spent about thirty minutes inside the little mini shop, paying the employee, he walked out of the place and made his way through groups of fairies chatting in the middle of the road.

Peter was glad no one recognized him, or at least did and didn't bother making a commotion. Honestly, he hated the attention he got in and outside of home and school. He hated that he had almost every movement of his watched or judged. It didn't happen that much anymore since he always went undercover like now, with his school sweatshirt's hoodie over his head and ears.

As Peter crossed through the middle of time square, he swiped down again, this time, him and his friends group chat appearing in front of him.

_lolgaytstarkdisaster: hey u guys there yet??_

_lesbianlesbos: yes fucker weve been waitin 5 goddamn minutes_

_wecanbuildmynewlegodeathstar: yes fucker hurry up_

Peter snorted and looked up as he turned, spotting his friends MJ, Ned, and Betty sitting outside at the small cafe they always went to. He ran up to them, sitting down and greeting them.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," MJ scoffed and rolled her eyes, her stare intimidating as always.

"Whatever loser," The words had no real bite to them.

"Hey, Peter!" Betty greeted, smiling and waving at him with a pretty smile, her wings fluttering just a bit at the sight of a familiar face. "We ordered for you already if that's okay?" Peter nodded, smiling back.

"That's fine, thanks! Wait, where's Ned?"

"Right behind you!" Peter yelled out in surprise as Ned attacked him from behind, his arms coming to wrap around his neck and squeeze. "Hi, Peter! So happy to see you~!"

Peter squawked as he tried gasping for breath, sighing as Ned soon let him go. The teen rubbed the back of his neck. "What the hell, Ned? I couldn't breathe there! You could've killed me!" Ned rolled his eyes, chuckling as he took his seat next to his friend, his dark purple wings disappearing then.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic you big baby," He said, yawning a bit as he stretched, causing MJ to gag and plug her nose. "You're fine. Anyways, tell us about Harley! You said you met him right? Tell us the good tea, my friend!"

Peter sighed, gaze turning a bit. "You guys need to stay out of my business. Harley...I haven't even known him for more than three days, chill." He then held his chin in his hands, his elbow resting on the small table that belonged to the cafe. "Besides, I don't know that much about him yet other than the fact that he's an amazing swordsman and a total hottie."

Betty cocked her head, smiling as their food was placed in front of them. She quickly grabbed her fruit shake and began to sip, humming in delight. "Well," She began then as she set down her beverage. "Maybe you could ask him about himself? Get to know him a bit more. You start training tomorrow, right? Or was it the day after?"

Peter sighed, brows furrowing as he twirled his lemonade with his straw. "I don't know. You guys know me, I have a hard talking to others. And besides," He then groaned as his face went red a bit, hiding his eyes in one of his hands. "The first time I tried talking to him, I couldn't! I was too fucking shy and I hid behind my daddy like a big _baby_." He groaned again.

MJ snorted as she put a crape in her mouth, smirking a bit. "Well, can't say I didn't see that one coming."

Peter gaped at her, putting a hand on his dramatically. "MJ! How dare you! I thought we were _friends_!"

MJ rolled her eyes again.

Betty chuckled lightly, smiling as she ate a strawberry. "Oh, don't worry, Peter," She said, sounding confident. "I'm sure you and Harley will become friends in no time! You'll spend all of your time with him soon, right? He'll be teaching you sword skills and other stuff right? You and him will-"

Betty's voice became muffled as Peter suddenly got lost in thought.

Sword skills. Right. Both of his father's were quite skilled in that area. Morgan was getting good as well, y'know, for a four-year-old. Well, at least she was exceeding Peter by a _mile_. Peter has only touched a sword about _six times_. He can count how many times on his _fingers_. That just showed how terrible he was, what if his father's thought the same?

Peter could tell Tony was already disappointed in him. Tony had always been upset because Peter chose to read books, write, and study nature instead of focusing on learning the family tradition. He wasn't....mad, per say, he just wished for Peter to be a swords man if it were up to him. But, he wanted Peter to be happy, he knew this, still didn't make it any of it more reassuring to Peter.

"Peter?"

The brown haired teen looked up instantly, his ears perking up at a familiar voice, inhaling sharply as he caught the sight of Harley-fucking- _Keener_ in front of him, standing across the table from where Peter was sitting. The fairy was smiling at Peter, that same smile he made when they first met.

"Heh, that's funny. I didn't expect to see you here."

Peter's face instantly went red, hoping no other fairy noticed, but he looked again and saw each of his friends giving him a shit-eating grin that could be compared to the _devil's._

"Y-yeah," Peter stuttered and he cursed his vocal cords for it.

"Is Tony around?" Harley asked, blinking as he set one hand on his hip. "I kinda wanted to talk to him about your training, if that's alright with you? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable so if you wanna be there to discuss it with us you can."

Oh god. He was a _gentlemen,_ too.

"Peter would _love_ too," And MJ, that little _shit_ , just smiled at him with that _terrifyingly_ charming smile of hers. "But, unfortunately, he's busy with us right now. Neither of his fathers are with us."

Harley nodded. "I see," Then, his bright orange wings appeared, lifting slightly. "Well, I guess I'll be off then." He looked at Peter, head cocked slightly. "Tony's at the house, right?"

Peter swallowed thickly and nodded, his hands gripping the table's edge tightly. "Y-yes, I believe so. He-he was there when I left this morning."

Harley smiled. "Good!" He then moved around the table, waving to them as he began to walk away slowly. "Then, if you're not home before I leave, I'll see you tomorrow for your first day of training!"

Then, he took off in a cloud of dust, leaving the group to stare in wonder.

After a few moments of silence, MJ spoke up.

"So, like, if things don't work out between ya'll, can I smash?"


End file.
